


Sisterhood (2020 Version)

by EpicKiya722



Series: The Eel & the Dolphin [6]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Atlantis, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Protectiveness, Rewrite, Sisters, Xebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Kaldur and Dolphin have a run-in with a woman who looks exactly like a queen they know. A woman who apparently not just looks like her, but knows her and Kaldur's mother, Sha'lain'a.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Black Manta/Sha'lain'a (Past), Calvin Durham/Sha'lain'a, Dolphin & Kaldur'ahm (DCU), Dolphin & La'gaan (DCU) & Kaldur'ahm, Hila & Mera, Hila & Sha'lain'a (DCU), Kaldur'ahm & Sha'lain'a (DCU), Mera & Sha'lain'a (DCU), Sha'lain'a (DCU) & Mera & Hila
Series: The Eel & the Dolphin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1038971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sisterhood (2020 Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-write this for this year's Mermay since I didn't do anything with it last year, so yeah it's been two years. It's not multichaptered, but actually finished. So just a "short" story this time. 
> 
> Personally, I feel like there should be a movie about Mera, Hila, and Sha'lain'a growing up together or something. We need more on Hila and Sha'lain'a anyways. In fact, we need more on everyone in the Aquaman universe. EVERYONE. That includes people from different multiverses. Like Jackson and his mother, Lucia. Even Vulko. Shoot, Atlanna. (That doesn't mean I don't accept the Aquaman movie because that movie deserves a lot of love. It's on the list with Shazam. 'Movies That Deserve a Lot of Love Because I Said So'.
> 
> Be sure to check out the Tumblr page for this series! ----> [Eel & Dolphin Tumblr Page](https://eelanddolphin722.tumblr.com/)

_**"Slow as ever... again."** _

_**She dodged the small blast of water at her. She laughed, just as her company did.** _

_**"You got to do better!"** _

_**"Stop teasing me. You're supposed to be encouraging me."** _

_**The blonde reached out, stepping closer to the other young female, hugging her tightly.** _

_**"I am. Teasing you is encouraging, my friend."** _

_**"Right. You're a professional at hard-water constructing magic.", came the dry reply, lacking in venom.** _

_**"My sister, you know she is one of the best.", the third party reminded, focusing on the water in front of her. Her usual diamond blue eyes were glowing, the energy flowing through her to her hands. The other two watched, proud smiles on their faces as the redhead formed the water into a structure of a small dolphin.** _

_**"Yes! I knew you could do it!"** _

_**"I had the best kind of support."** _

_**She let the sculpture disperse, the droplets falling into the sea. She looked back at them over her shoulder.** _

_**"From my sisters."** _

* * *

  
He woke up, an odd feeling in his chest. There...

There was something off. Something very off. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it may be, but his instincts told him to be open and focused today.

After getting out of bed, he heads to the kitchen where Dolphin already is present. She's sitting at the table, drinking something out of her porcelain cotton blue mug, a plate of half-eaten breakfast of fruit and pancakes in front of her.

"Morning, Dolphin.", Kaldur greets, heading to the fridge.

Dolphin gives a wave in greeting before pointing to the microwave.

He knows, just by seeing her plate, that she made pancakes for him, too.

"Thanks."

She scribbles on her writing pad that she seemed to always have on hand, holding it up to him.

_"No problem! :) What's the agenda for today?"_

"Don't know.", he answers, pouring himself some orange juice and then pouring syrup on his pancakes. "I do not have any plans."

She gives an acknowledged nod.

He sits across from her with his own breakfast. He takes a bite of his pancakes. After a couple of chews and a swallow, he smiles at Dolphin.

"Have I told you you make the best pancakes?"

She smiled back, scribbling on her pad again before holding it up.

_"No. But I would love it if you did, eel. (*˘︶˘*)"_

They both share soft chuckles, continuing breakfast with peace as they have been.

* * *

  
Kaldur takes a shower after helping cleaning the dishes. Well, more like he washes them and Dolphin chills in the den to finish her juice while watching any morning sitcom that played.

He dressed in jean shorts and a bright sea green sweatshirt that he most likely 'borrowed' from Dolphin. His feet were uncovered as usual, given that he rather feel the sand and water under his toes when he went to the beach later.

Going into the den, he found Dolphin wasn't there, guessing she probably retreated to her room. The television was now playing some commercial showing a product he knew neither of them would have been interested in. He cuts it off just as Dolphin sneaks in, changed into a loose white tank, jean shorts and a bright red flannel shirt that is definitely Kaldur's.

She tip-toes behind him and taps on his shoulder. Kaldur spins and immediately spots the shirt.

"Dolphin, is that my shirt?"

Dolphin gives a half-smile and a raised eyebrow, reaching forward and pinching the material of the sweatshirt he wears.

"Touché. Want to walk on the beach with me?", Kaldur offers, walking over to the door that leads to the patio. He opens it and feels there wasn't much heat as there was for the past few days. It's perfect, given that neither of them can't handle heat.

The older Atlantean peeks out from his left side, feeling a breeze brush over her face and through her hair.

She signs at him, replying.

 _"Feels perfect out. Ooh! This is a great time for some seashell collecting. 🐚🐚🐚🐚"_ She added quick doodles of seashells, too.

"Seashells for what?"

A smile and no words is his answer. He knows that Dolphin was telling him it was a surprise or a secret. Trying to coax it out if her will be fruitless. So he decides it was best to wait and see what she was up to.

The two venture out onto the beach about a good hour later.

Dolphin is collecting shells in a bucket as they trail down the sandy path while Kaldur takes pictures of her doing it, the waves and once or twice an animal that shows up.

The beach doesn't start being packed with people until noon rolls around.

Even then, it's still peaceful.

* * *

  
She feels only a small victory when she peers out of the water.

She had escaped. Escaped that place she called home.

It was more of a prison now, but she wanted to change that for her people. But revenge ached in her at the memory that's been haunting her for years.

Her crystal violet eyes scanned the shore, observing the humans gathering upon it without much a worry.

It kind of **irked** her.

Remembering all those years she lived in violence and torment because she wasn't her sister.

Or the other one for that matter.

It hurt her when they left her.

And without giving reason.

"I'll find you.", she vowed to herself, climbing out the water and walking onto the wet sand.

* * *

The sun may not have been out as much today, but there was enough light to bounce off the surface of something golden.

It drew his pale stone eyes over across the shore, finding a red clad figure approaching closer to the other occupants on the beach. From what he could manage out, it was a woman. He couldn't see her face, but her attire looked oddly similar to someone else's. Cautiously, he watched her. It baffled him to see her hold out her arm and seconds later, the water from the sea moved upward. He instantly knew that this woman had to be Atlantean, or at least some form of a metahuman.

"Dolphin, I do believe we have trouble.", Kaldur voiced, drawing the other Atlantean's attention. Dolphin had let out a gasp the moment the woman hardened the water, forming it into multiple spears and sending them raining down among the people. The people had sense to run as she started her disturbance, anger fired her steps.

Kaldur had took control of the water for his own use, intercepting the woman's next attack away from a fallen man. She turned, eyes glowing and lips turned in a snarl.

"How dare you!"

"I do not know who you are or where you came from, but I'd advise you stop this or else!"

The woman huffed, moving her hair back over her shoulder from her face. When she did, the duo had halted. Dolphin's arms had dimmed out of defense as did Kaldur's tattoos.

She looked strikingly alike to their Queen Mera. Same tone, same nose, even the same eyes. The rage that radiated off her was even identical.

For a second, Kaldur wondered if he was stuck in some dream or there was someone around playing tricks.

"... you..."

"Where is she?", the woman asked, hissing and forming a water spear into her hand.

"Where is who?"

"My sister! Where is she?!"

Kaldur had looked back at Dolphin who shrugged, confusion visible on her face. He turned back to the woman, tattoos glowing brightly again under his hoodie.

"Who is your sister?"

The woman seemingly settled down, however she kept the water spear in her grip. She gave Dolphin a look over before doing the same to Kaldur. Her posture stayed defensive, however slowly softened when she stared him down. She stepped forward and he stepped back, the tattoos of his arms glowing again as he felt the electricity tickle his skin.

Kaldur readied himself for any attack she was to throw at him, but instead of the spear, it was words.

"You have her eyes."

He didn't have to take a minute to know she was referring to his mother. Many of those who known or seen his mother always said he had her eyes. Light in color, but glowing bright in daydreams. 

The woman stepped forward again, the spear disappearing out her hand. "She really was pregnant. She really did have you."

Dolphin could see Kaldur visibly tense at her words, slowly deciphering it all herself. From what she could tell this woman possibly knew Sha'lain'a. And had to be related to Mera.

"What do you mean by that? You know my mother?"

"If her name is Sha'lain'a. Then yes, I do."

At that moment, Kaldur was sure the color of his face was drained.

* * *

  
She didn't know how to feel right now. Surprised? No. She had a feeling that this... he really did happen.

But why keep it from her?

Why keep him from her?

Weren't they **family**?

* * *

  
_**"How?"** _

_**"You know how. There are ways."** _

_**"Ways that are forbidden!"** _

_**"But we use this all the time! You didn't think nothing of this before!"** _

_**"We were not using our magic to see**_ humans _ **! Surface dwellers!"**_

_**"... it just happened..."** _

_**She almost felt guilty seeing her sister looked sheepishly saddened, her pale greens pricked with tears that blended into the water. However, she wanted nothing more to protect her. She didn't know this man. She wasn't clear of his intentions, but she'd be damned if her family was going to be hurt because of him.** _

_**She swam closer to the blonde, embracing her and running fingers through her curls.** _

_**"I know. I'm not blaming you. I... I just want to protect you."** _

_**"I'm sorry."** _

_**She pulls her away to stare at her with questioning blues. "Do you love him?"** _

_**As she thought, she doesn't get an immediate answer. But she waits. She waits until the other does answer.** _

_**It starts with a shrug and then a soft, "I don't... know... maybe..." Those eyes are again filled with tears and this time down to the glowing coral next to them. "I'm sorry.", she repeats, scared.** _

_**"Don't be. I just want you to be careful."** _

* * *

  
She wonders if she's okay. She missed her and her twin, heartbroken that they left her, but looking at this boy, she can see some bit of reason.

She doesn't see his father, but her family. Her sister. The eyes. They're the same color and hold the same comforting warmth she always loved. A nuturing nature and a pinch of timidness.

"Sha'lain'a is your mother.", she states. The words... they're foreign. But she knows they're true.

"Yes, she is. How do you know her? Who are you?"

"I think she can tell you."

Before he can reply to that, she skims past him and the girl, taking refuge back into the water because she needs to think.

* * *

  
Kaldur had known he had to ask his mother about the woman. However, he doesn't do it right away. Instead, he heads back to the beach house and the first thing he does is head into the living room. Dolphin follows, curious and concern. They pass the tank where their turtles are currently sleeping. Dolphin reminded herself to feed them later as Kaldur takes refuge on the couch. He lays on it, hands clamped together and resting on his stomach. Dolphin stood over him with an eyebrow raised as she took in his bland demeanor.

She figures he was in thought, wondering who that woman was. She was curious as well, she'll admit.

That woman was identical to Mera, sans her amethyst purple hair and that she favored red. Recalling the woman's words, Dolphin guessed that she had to be Mera's sister. Twin sister maybe.

And the only way to find that out was to...

"Dolphin, we got to go see my mother.", Kaldur says, sitting up.

"See Aunt Sha'lain'a about what?"

They turned at the sound of a crunch and the questions, seeing La'gaan approaching them from the kitchen.

Being too focused on what and who they encountered on the beach, they haven't noticed him before.

The younger Atlantean held a bag of chips, eating them and staring at the two. "Did you do something you weren't supposed to do again?"

 _"Nope. How long have you been here?"_ , Dolphin signs as Kaldur gets to his feet.

"A good ten minutes. Got bored and came here. Also, I wanted my chips. Needs my chips. Now what's this about seeing Aunt Sha'lain'a?"

"We met a woman who may know her. Strangely enough... she looked just like our Queen Mera.", Kaldur answers before taking some chips.

La'gaan looks gobsmacked, trying to envision a copycat of Mera and finds that... **incredible**. "You're kidding."

_"Wish we were, but no. She looked just like her. And was looking for her. We're heading to Shayeris to get some answers."_

"Well, I'm tagging along."

Neither of them protest to that.

* * *

  
**_She's so young._ **

**_All three of the girls... no... women were. So young, yet they were trained in being killers. To feel nothing, to defend, to claim._ **

**_And yet, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Not when he promised her to never wrong her. Not like he did. Not like David._ **

**_She believes him, she does, but can she trust him?_ **

**_"I think you can.", her sister tells her. She wants her to be happy. "If you want to be with him, we can leave."_ **

**_"This is our home."_ **

**_"It's a prison. And it's no place to be happy. To have a life. To raise a child."_ **

**_Xebel isn't the place to raise a child. Not this one. Her child was too precious to her to ever be exposed to a place like this. She won't let them be._ **   
**_She was only content with staying here because of her sisters. They were the only attachment that she held dear. And one of them understood that they had a choice to go._ **

**_And they do. They do go. She leaves Xebel with her lover and their unborn child._ **

**_Unfortunately, her sister returns to Xebel._ **

* * *

They find her at home, sitting in the den area with reading material in her hands. However, she doesn't stay focused in it when she senses the company and glances up.

Sha'lain'a smiles seeing it was her son and two other Atlanteans she looked to as family. As her own children.

"Kaldur, I wasn't expecting the visit so soon, but it's so nice to see you, Dolphin and La'gaan."

"Same, mama.", he says, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. La'gaan and Dolphin do the same. "Are you and Dad doing well?"

"Yes. He just went to help out a friend. He'll be back soon." She then noticed the glint of worry in his greens. As a mother, Kaldur's mother, she is able to easily read him. She always have. "Is there something wrong?"

Kaldur exchanged a quick glance at Dolphin as La'gaan winced, rubbing his arm. Sha'lain'a crossed her arms, a dark blonde eyebrow raised as she stared the three down. Silently, she prompted them to go ahead and tell her. Eventually, Kaldur gave in. As she is his mother, he is her son and still fumbled under any glare she gave.

"Well... yes. We came in counter with this woman... and she seemed to have known you."

Sha'lain'a blinked, pondering on who they could have met that would have known her. Despite being a friendly face in their neighborhood, Sha'lain'a usually kept to herself. The only woman she kept close to her was Mera.

"Did she? What she look like?"

"Awfully like... Queen Mera apparently. Just with purple hair."

Instantly, her expression went from "You better tell me now" to...

"Ah, shit..."

"Mama!"

Sha'lain'a winced, frowning a little. "Sorry. It's just... that woman does know me. And I know her."

"Neptune's beard...", La'gaan muttered, seeing how baffled Kaldur and Dolphin were at the moment. Both were giving Sha'lain'a wide stares.

Using her ability, Dolphin wrote out in the water, _"You knew her?! Who is she?!"_

"She's... well..."

This was probably the first time Kaldur ever seen his mother become nervous. Who exactly was that woman?!

"Mama... you can tell us.", he assured. Sha'lain'a shook her head, her blonde waves moving quickly in the water from the movement.

"No. Not before I tell Mera."

Before any of them could say anything, she swam past them, rushing out of sight.

"We better follow her. Find out what she could possibly be hiding.", La'gaan suggested.

Kaldur didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

  
_**Every passing day, she feels empty when she looks at her husband. Not because she doesn't love him. It's because she does love him. And in turn, left her. She was supposed to return. To return and tell them that she had completed her task. Even if to prove herself, she would have returned with his head.** _

_**But she didn't.** _

_**No, she fell in love.** _

_**She couldn't bring herself to kill him. Not with those eyes shining so kindly at her. Or that smile that actually softened the hard shell casted around her heart.** _

_**She had felt terrible deceiving him, keeping her assigned assassination away from him.** _

_**Eventually, she had to tell him. He still accepted her.** _

_**She felt relieved, despite the little distance drawn between them for a while, but nonetheless, she didn't feel any distress anymore. Not from him.** _

_**Yet, she still ached. Ached with guilt for leaving her sister. Who was now alone in Xebel.** _

* * *

  
"Mera! Mera!"

The queen was alerted immediately. She recognized Sha'lain'a's voice within an instant and never have she heard she yell out to her so urgently since all those years ago. Mera had swam out her room, through the halls and out the nearest exit, spotting Sha'lain'a coming with the guards trying to stop her.

"Mera!"

"Miss, you must---"

"Let her through!", Mera ordered.

The guards gave her an unsure look, but a glare was all they needed to move out the way. When she could, Sha'lain'a swam closer to Mera, grabbing her hands and squeezing them. "Mera... she's..."

"Whoa, Sha'lain'a. Calm down, okay? I've never seen you in such hysterics.", Mera coaxed softly. "Calm down and then tell me what's going on."

As Sha'lain'a tried to steady her breathing, Kaldur, Dolphin and La'gaan had just arrived, the older male of the three holding a lot of concern in his expression. That in turn had Mera highly anxious about what could be possibly be wrong right now.

"Mera... she's... she's here..."

"She? Sha'lain'a... who..."

The queen stopped, her mind coming to one person in mind that could only unease Sha'lain'a so much. No one, and she meant no one could ever make the woman tremble as much as she could.

"She's here?", she whispered, undeniably frightened and shocked.

The blonde nodded slowly. "They encountered her. Most likely she followed them here."

"Then we immediately need to take cover." Mera turned to the other three. "Immediately. Please follow me before---"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, SISTER!!"

Mera didn't have a chance to react when she was suddenly cut on her forearm. Blood dyed the water in seconds and she covered the wound quickly. She didn't wince from the pain, instead growled and glared at the attacker. Quickly, she formed a shield in front of herself and the others, blocking the next spear.

Kaldur had seen that the attacker was none other than the purple haired woman from before. She was visibly enraged, her eyes glowing and lips pulled back like a wild animal.

"YOU WILL PAY!!!", she growled.

Sha'lain'a had turned to Dolphin, La'gaan and Kaldur. "Retreat into the palace. Mera and I got this."

"Ma, what is going on? Please, tell us.", Kaldur begged. From the corner of his eye, he could see the woman was going to attack again. Before she could, he managed to conjure up a whip and snatch the incoming spear away and tossing it to the side. Doing so, he angered the woman who growled at him.

"Stay out of this, child!"

"I'm not so much as a child to not be left out the loop of this madness! Enough is enough!", he hollered back. He wasn't angry, just... annoyed and lost. He realized this was the second time a secret his mother has kept from him. Last time, he felt heartbroken. He felt the same now. "Stop attacking and please, let's be collaborative about this! Please..." He glanced at Mera and Sha'lain'a both who stared back at him, the woman then back at him. Slowly, Mera lowered her shield.

Kaldur then turned to the woman who surprisingly lowered her arms, but the scowl on her face remained. It was strikingly interesting that she indeed share Mera's features.

Once it seemed everyone was ready to be mindful, he continued.

"Now, let's move somewhere and talk this out. Fighting will just... will just make whatever this situation is worse."

"We can head into my study.", Mera offers.

The woman had let out a sigh before giving a nod. "Fine."

* * *

Once the doors were shut, a quick spell to make sure whatever was to be said in the room wasn't heard was cast by Sha'lain'a. It was one of the rare times she used such magic.

"Alright. Let's begin with what she told us at the beach.", Kaldur starts, glancing from the woman to his mother and Mera. "She mentioned she knew you both. As well as being sisters. From the looks of it, she refers to you, my queen."

Mera didn't linger to answer. "You are right. This is my twin sister, Hila. She does know me, of course, and Sha'lain'a."

The now named Hila adds abruptly. "I'm not just your sister, Mera! I'm Sha'lain'a's, too! Or so I believed I was to be."

La'gaan had raised a hand up. "So like Auntie here was a good childhood friend of yours or something?"

Hila had turned her attention to him. "You're closer to the truth than you think, little one. Mera and I are twin sisters. Sha'lain'a is our adoptive sister."

Eyes avert to the blonde woman who looks shamed. She's not looking up, hands clamped behind her back and her hair hiding her somewhat. She's quiet.

Kaldur swims closer to her and reaches out, taking her hand from behind her back gently and giving it a squeeze. "Mama, matim, she speaks the truth?"

She doesn't reply for a while before giving a brief nod. She exhales sharply and tilts up her head. "She speaks truth. Our parents took me in as their own when my biological parents were killed in action. Xebelian Soldiers, they were." Her pale greens meet his. "They didn't treat me any differently than they did Hila and Mera. They loved me as their own."

"She's the only 'outsider' who knows the royal secrets of our magic.", Hila admits, arms crossing. She still radiates fury, but her next words lack any disgust or disappointment.

"That's how must trust our family had in her. Grandmother wouldn't admit it, but I believe Sha'lain'a is her favorite student."

"Untrue, Hila. Untrue. Mera was."

The redhead scoffs and then chuckles. "I'm sorry, but I beg to differ. Sha'lain'a, Grandmother adored you like you were her own biological granddaughter. In fact, I'm sure she'd would have adored Kaldur'ahm as well."

At that Kaldur had heard his mother laugh. "I suppose she would."

"She helped me... get out of Xebel.", Hila admits. She actually looks defeated then. Her eyes downcast and for once, no one could sense her anger. "She helped me because she knew... she knew... she knew how badly I... I wanted to see..." She stopped. She stopped and stayed silent for a while.

Subconsciously, Dolphin and La'gaan had trailed back a little further away. Kaldur had noticed Hila's fists were balled up and there was faint swirls of magic around them. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Mera getting into a defensive position and he felt his mother press closer to him.

Everyone was sure Hila was going to attack again. Maybe this time not stopping even if someone told her to. But Kaldur, he didn't believe she would. He believed that maybe she only attacked before because she didn't have anyone to listen. Someone to be there.

"Hila.", Kaldur had called out softly, carefully approaching her. Her blues, wet not with the water but by tears, met his for a brief moment.

Her bottom lip had curled in and she let out a frustrated grunt. The swirls had brightened for that moment, but then disappeared as she became less tensed.

"Hila. We're here to listen.", he reminded.

Slowly, the tension lessened and before long she was speaking again, this time averting her eyes to Mera and then Sha'lain'a.

"You left me. You left me and never came back. You kept secrets from me.", she states, choked up. "I... I had to sneak around your conversations to hear what was going on. I... I..."

"Hila.", Sha'lain'a whines. She brushes past her son and takes Hila's hands. "Hila, I didn't think you would take too kindly to my pregnancy or my relationship with a human."

"I wouldn't have... but it would have been nice for.. for you to let me know. My love for you is greater than my distaste for humans, Sha'lain'a. You're my sister."

Tears mix within the water. They float from her eyes and disappear, but they don't stop. And she isn't the only one.

Kaldur realizes this may be the first he seen his mother cry. A first to see Mera cry as well. Both women had taken to Hila's sides, hugging her.

* * *

"I make no excuses for what we've done to you.", Mera states.

It's been an hour now. Kaldur, La'gaan and Dolphin had took their leave to give the three sisters privacy.

They had still occupied the study, sitting down on a couch. Hila was in the middle of the two, holding their hands. Every now and then, she would squeeze whenever she felt a spike of anger.

Her eyes were glued to a vase across the room but she was actively listening to the redhead and blonde.

"Neither do I.", Sha'lain'a agrees, patting Hila's thigh with her other hand. "The first time... I... I didn't want to raise my child there. I wanted to start anew and I had found someone who loved me enough to be there."

Hila nods slowly. "No matter. I would have... I would have helped you. Kaldur is still technically my nephew."

"Your first.", Mera says. "You have another nephew. A son from me and Arthur."

"So I have two nephews?", Hila questions, turning to look at Mera. Her eyes held amazement.

Mera offers a smile. "Yes. And... and I want you to meet him. It would be nice for him to know of his other aunt."

"You would allow that?"

"Of course!" She hugs her for the fourth time, sighing softly against her shoulder. "I've wronged you, Hila. You're my sister, my twin sister. Every day I have thought of you and it pained me I didn't have the courage to come for you. I want to make it up to you."

"As do I.", Sha'lain'a says, hugging Hila after Mera had let her go. "I should have told about my child, and my relationships. How I wanted to leave."

Hila stares at her, her blues dull but her lips curled up at the sides. "Sha'lain'a, I... I do feel resentment and fury at what you've done, but I'm not that selfish as to see why you've done it. You had a child and a child that you wanted to live without the harsh realities of Xebel. I would have left, too."

"And you should have! With me the first time! But I---"

"Then Mera would have been left behind."

"I would have eventually found my way. Father always believed I was destined to kill the 'King of Atlantis' anyways.", Mera bluntly reminds them, laughing. "However, I doubt I still would have."

"He must be a very exciting lover."

"Hila!"

"Am I wrong?"

The blush that coats Mera's cheeks proves that she's not. "Let's not discuss that at this time. It's quite inappropriate." She takes Hila's hand and squeezes. "I am truly sorry for leaving and not returning. For you."

"As am I.", Sha'lain'a adds.

Hila sits there, her eyes glossed over in thought. After a while, she speaks. "I will admit, it will take some time for me to get over this and my anger to frizz and to trust you. But I still want to have a relationship with my sisters. Like how we used to be."

"I have no complaints. Anything to make it up to you."

"I know it won't be easy. However, I know it will be worth it."

Neither of the three protested against those words because the truth was clear. Rebuilding their relationship would take time, sweat, tears and effort. Hila has years and years of resentment and anger built up in her. None of that was going away overnight no matter how much they all wish it to. 

Even so, they were grateful. Grateful that after all this time they were reunited now. It was preferable than being separated forever.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight."

Mera hides a chuckle behind her hand. La'gaan's face was twisted with confusion cutely. Much like Kaldur's face was etched in bafflement and Dolphin's was painted with indifference but she was sure she was feeling the same as the other two.

"You, Queen Mera, have a twin sister named Hila. However, she isn't your only sister because Auntie here is your adoptive sister which makes all three of you sisters. Two of you by blood. This also means that our King is Auntie's adoptive brother-in-law and Hila's brother-in-law. Which also means that Kaldur's your adoptive nephew as well as our King's and Hila's."

"Yes.", Mera replies simply.

"Also, because of that, technically Kaldur is royalty."

"In a way, yes."

"Alright then." La'gaan takes a seat on a nearby rock, arms crossed and lips pouted. "I'm less confused, but still feel like I'm missing so much."

Kaldur spoke up. "Does the King know about your past?"

"He knows some things, but not all.", Mera admits.

He nods in understanding. He turns to his mother. "So this situation starts from the moment you met my biological father. You fell in love, then became with child, you also met Dad within that time."

Sha'lain'a replies with a soft, "Yes."

"Queen Mera helped you escape Xebel and together you and Dad raised me in Shayeris. Only our Queen knows about this until now, of course."

"And some time when you were just an infant, I left Xebel to assassinate Arthur. I was to return with his head, but I fell in love.", Mera adds. She squeezes Hila's hand, having been holding it. "Leaving my sister behind."

"Who knew nothing much...", Hila states. She doesn't sound broken, but they know she's still hurting.

"But we're going to make up for it. We promised her.", Sha'lain'a pledges. "So Kaldur, hug your Auntie."

"By the gods...", La'gaan chuckles watching Kaldur cautiously opens his arms and approaches Hila who giving the most predatory grin right now. It's less menacing, but it doesn't lack that dangerous vibe.

 _"This family is something else."_ , Dolphin writes in the water.

"Agreed. Can you imagine Kaldur getting a significant other and having to face assassins who are his aunts and mom?"

"La'gaan!"

"Dude, you better warn whoever you date, okay? We thought Black Manta was bad, but Auntie Lala and our Queen's anger trumps him! And we just witness Hila's, so we now understand!"

"Kaldur'ahm, are you dating someone?", Hila questions.

"No, I'm not."

"I keep telling him to.", Sha'lain'a teases. Kaldur glares at her.

Hila arm-loops with him. "Nephew, you want me to help you find a significant other?"

He groans and quickly unlocks his arm from hers. Without another word, he's swimming off. He's glad to see they have worked out their problems, but he will not take this embarrassment this early.

Hila chuckles, her blues meeting Mera's softer ones and Sha'lain'a's greens. "Well, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just foreshadow an upcoming story? Gasp!
> 
> Oh my gosh, it feels good writing for this series again.


End file.
